Gift Basket
by digimedas
Summary: When Marinette's classmate learn Lila is lying it might be too late to save the friendship. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug

Marinette was given a scholarship to a boarding school on the other side of Paris, Marinette decided to take it because of Lila. On the week before she left, she gathered her things but didn't talk to anyone, she figured what was the point.

On the weekend Alya interview Jagged Stone after Ladybug saved him from a akuma attack, when Alya brought up Lila, Jagged told her he never met her or had a cat.

Also on that weekend Prince Ali was there with a fundraiser for the children's hospital, Rose was also there, she also mentioned Lila, but he didn't know her either.

Both Alya and Rose spread the word to their classmates, except Adrian, because of a photo shoot, Lila for obvious reasons and Marinette realizing they were lied to, and that Marinette was right. Everyone agreed to meet up and make a gift basket for Marinette to say they were sorry for treating her like that.

When they met they put in assorted tea and hot cocoa packs a mug, some gift cards, candy and cards they made. They decided to give the basket to Marinette on Monday morning.

On Monday, everyone was getting ready to gee the basket to Marinette, when Lila came in she saw the basket and said "A gift basket, you all shouldn't have." Lila was about to take the basket and Alya said "This basket is for Marinette, not you Liar-la!" Lila said "How can you say something like that?"Alya said "I talked to Jagged Stone, and he told me he never had a cat!" Rose said "And Prince Ali and I helped at a fundraiser, and he never heard of you!" Lila nervelessly said "There must have been a misunderstanding." Nino said "I think it obvious you lied to us." The class wanted to give Lila payback but class was about to start. Adrian just made it to class, seeing the anger in the classmates eyes asked Nino what happened and Nino answered and told him about the gift basket for Marinette. Ms. Bustier came in and announced "I'm afraid Marinette won't be coming here anymore, she got a scholarship to a boarding school on the other side of Paris." Everyone was shocked, Marinette the sweet and positive girl, wasn't coming to class again. They realized with the way they treated Marinette, of coarse she would leave, and it was Lila's and their fault.

After class, Lila said "Well, no use letting a perfectly good gift basket go to waste." She was about to take the basket but all the classmates, except Adrian grabbed the basket, suddenly a akuma came and fused with the basket, all the classmates seemed to be listening to Hawk-moth and said simultaneously "Yes Hawk-moth." they all changed into a giant gel-like creature. Adrian ran out to change into Chat Noir.

The gel creature absorbed the basket in it's body then spurted gel and wrapped around Lila. The creature turned the arms into sharp claws and said in all the classmates voices "It's time you pay for your lies." Chat Noir showed up and the creature split and became gel versions of the classmates, they tuned their arms into blades and tried to shred him, (I'm not good at fight sceane so I'll leave the fight to your imagination) Chat Noir managed to escape. The classmates saw Lila managed to wiggle free, but decided to look for Marinette to show the payback they are going to give to Lila when then find her. They saw a manhole and liquefied themselves to look around the sewers to find Marinette or Lila.

At the boarding school Marinette saw people making hologram projects while on the way to chemistry class where the teacher was using liquid nitrogen to freeze things when suddenly a strange gel spurted out of the sink, the teacher dropped the liquid nitrogen and it froze the gel, it showed the gel was Sabrina, suddenly more gel came out and it is relieved to be almost her whole class, the gel people broke Sabrina and they all merged into one. Everyone ran and the creature kept going after Marinette once she had time to think, she saw the holograms and more liquid nitrogen and had an idea, she turned on a computer and made several holograms of herself and made them go in different directions causing the creature to split and one by one, Marinette froze them, she then changed into Ladybug and after using the lucky charm to get a chisel she found a gift basket, inside the gel Alya. Ladybug seeing the basket said to herself "Must be for Lila." The then broke the basket and and DE-evilize the akuma then used the Miraculous Ladybug to turn thing back to normal, turning all the gel kids back to normal. Ladybug seeing the head master asked the man "Would you make sure these kids get back to there own school." The headmaster agreed.

Ladybug then changed back to Marinette. Alya saw Marinette and said "Hey Marinette, have you seen a gift basket?" Marinette saw the basket and handed it to Alya and after handing it to Alya said "I'm sure Lila will love it." Her old classmates confused about why Marinette handed them back the basket said "Wait Marinette, its not for her." But Marinette didn't listen. The headmaster told Marinette to go to her dorm room, from the looks from the security cameras and seeing her freeze the creature, he decided Marinette has had enough excitement for the day and decided to give her the rest of the day off.

Outside the school, Chat Noir saw what happened, Marinette freezing the creature, and how Marinette thought the basket was for Lila. Chat Noir then saw the look of his disappointed classmates, because of what Marinette thought and didn't listen to them. Chat Noir decided to head back home and on the way he thought about the positive energy Marinette brought to everyone. Now it seems that the energy has left with her. He also thought about when he told Marinette not to expose Lila, for fear of Lila being akumatized again, and that her lies weren't hurting anyone, he realized Marinette was hurting but he didn't see it. Now he saw all that now no one is happy, all because he didn't do anything about Lila.


End file.
